<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistaken Identity by EldritchSandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921599">Mistaken Identity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich'>EldritchSandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC United [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Continuity What Continuity, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Boomerang doesn't usually work Gotham. And with all these bats and birds to keep track of, can you really blame him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC United [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistaken Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Boomerang stood with one hand on his hip and the other under his chin studying the three teenagers in front of him, posed like they were shooting the poster for an action movie. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Sorry, I don't work Gotham much, don't quite know all the players." He uncurled the hand beneath his chin to point at the one in red. "So...Robin." He pointed at the one in black. "Batgirl." He pointed at the one in purple. "...Huntress?"</p><p>The looks on their faces—well, the one in red and the one in purple, he couldn't see any of the one in black's face—suggested otherwise.</p><p>"Uh, yeah," the one in red said, "actually I used to be Robin. But now I'm Red Robin." He pointed at the one in purple. "And <em>that's</em> Batgirl."</p><p>"But I also used to be Robin," the one in purple said, then pointed at the one in black. "And she's Black Bat."</p><p>"But she also used to be Batgirl," the one in red said. The one in black nodded. </p><p>Captain Boomerang sighed. "So...there's two Robins and two Batgirls."</p><p>"Actually," the one in purple said, "there's three Batgirls and...five Robins? Is it still five?"</p><p>"Yeah, but there's five Batgirls too," the one in red said, and the one in purple frowned.</p><p>"Wait, what? Who am I—"</p><p>"Huntress and Misfit."</p><p>"Oh, right. Wait, what about Betty—"</p><p>"Not canon," the one in black interrupted. Unlike the other two, she was still holding her combat pose.</p><p>"Also I guess there's kind of six Robins," the one in red added. "Signal wasn't Robin, but he was <em>a</em> Robin? If you get what I mean?"</p><p>"Okay but by that standard there are like dozens of Robins, so..."</p><p>"Hey!" Captain Boomerang snapped, and the teens turned back to him. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his stubbly face. "So let me see if I got this." He pointed at the one in black. "Used to be Batgirl, currently Black Bat." He pointed at the one in purple. "Used to be Robin, currently Batgirl." He pointed at the one in red. "Used to be Robin, currently Red Robin...even though all the Robins wear red."</p><p>The one in red pouted, and the one in purple chuckled. "I mean, dude, I did try to tell you..."</p><p>"And there's also a bunch of other Robins and Batgirls running around, and all of them are also other people."</p><p>The one in purple nodded. "Yep."</p><p>"Well how the hell's anyone supposed to keep all that straight?"</p><p>The one in purple looked at the one in red with a wince. "You think we should tell him about the Robin who used to be Batman?"</p><p>"Oh, that's it!" Captain Boomerang pulled the plastic storage tube from his coat pocket and slammed it to the warehouse floor. "Here, just take it! No microchip's worth this!"</p><p>As he turned and stormed off, muttering angrily to himself, Steph turned to her fellow crimefighters. "Huh. That was easy."</p><p>Tim shrugged. "So, uh...what now?"</p><p>Cass tilted her head. "Tacos?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>